


Star Trek Borderlands Artificial Intelligence Conference

by STARTREKBORDERLANDS



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors
Genre: Aliens, Artificial Intelligence, Cardassians, Clones, Outer Space, Philosophy, Romulans, Space Stations, Star Trek References, The Borg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARTREKBORDERLANDS/pseuds/STARTREKBORDERLANDS
Summary: Disclaimer The Star Trek trademarks, logos, and related names are owned by CBS Studios Inc., and are used under "fair use" guidelines. This is a story composed of posts from PBEM RPG Star Trek Borderlands. It has characters from several different duty stations on the game discussing at an Artificial Intelligence conference held on Sentinel Station.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written through the posts of the PBEM RPG Star Trek: Borderlands  
> Star Trek: Borderlands is a play-by-email roleplaying community started in 1993. For 25 years, fans of Star Trek have come together to write their own stories of exploration, conflict, friendship, victory and defeat.
> 
> Outpost Hope One: Located near the Delta Quadrant terminus of the Geroch Wormhole lies one of the Federation's greatest centers of scientific and engineering research. Sentinel Station hovers above one aperture of the Hope One Dyson Sphere; an ancient construct enclosing a white dwarf star and having an interior surface equivalent to scores of worlds. No greater engineering marvel has ever been known.
> 
> Starbase Horizon II: Nestled in that precarious portion of space that comprises the Neutral Zone, Starbase Horizon II stands at the edge of major change in the Delta Quadrant. A shining light of progress it inhabits the space above Devu I and Devu II, protecting the sector and furthering the goals of the Prime Directive
> 
> USS Discovery: The U.S.S. Discovery is the first of the Discovery-class vessels, designed with the specific intent of furthering exploration in the Delta Quadrant. Discovery is the fastest, most powerful starship that Starfleet has ever built, despite its relatively small size.
> 
> DFA Cromwell B: The DFA Cromwell, a Heimdall class ship, is the flagship of the newly formed Delta Freedom Alliance. The banner they follow is in fact the original symbol of the Federation, which typifies their goal. The Cromwell exists to supplant the current Federation with a peaceful discovery-oriented union modelled after the early years of the Federation.
> 
> SES S'Task: The SES S'Task is a d'Deridex-B Class Warbird serving the Romulan Empire. Named after the student of Surak, the first leader of the Romulan race, the S'Task holds great value for all Romulans everywhere. The S'Task's main duty is to patrol the Delta Quadrant while trying to hold diplomatic ties with their fairly new Federation allies. This is not always easy as disagreements between the Empire and the Federation occur.
> 
> SS Seiklon Axel: You liked the Sci-Fi series, Firely. You LOVE Star Trek! Well, welcome to the game that combines the two! The Seiklon Axel is a civilian, combat capable jack of all trades. Though primarily a freighter, it also conducts salvage and light transport operations in some of the most challenging areas of the Delta Quadrant. After two failed attempts to be part of corporate entities, they are ,now, totally one their own. Hunted, the crew must do whatever it takes to survive and profit in the wilds of the Borderlands.
> 
> Borg Probe 815 - We are the Borg.  
> You will be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us.  
> Resistance is futile...  
> So why resist?  
> Probe 815 is possibly the only Borg sim in existence. It gives players the opportunity to play within the Borg Hive Mind as active drones.  
> You will play both as a drone within the probe, completing commands using subroutines, and as a contributing part of the Collective's decision-making and iteration process.  
> If you have ever wanted to experience the existence of an assimilated Borg drone, this is the place for you. 
> 
> Characters 
> 
> DFA Cromwell Characters -  
> Lt jg Jack West - Played by Jack  
> Ona - Played by Jack  
> Six of Twelve - Played by Tabitha  
> Ensign Kit Taylor - Played by Tabitha  
> Ensign Tas - Played by Tabitha  
> Ensign Paige Mallory - Played by Jason  
> Captain Rose Petalosa - Played by Jason  
> Ensign El - Played by Lucie  
> Dr (Lt) David Clark - Played by Nathan  
> Lt Colonel Michael Reynolds - Played by Randy 
> 
> Outpost Hope One Characters-  
> Ana Furgison - Played by Mary  
> Ambassador Magar Kota - Played by Anna Maria  
> Gaspar - Played by Anna Maria  
> Katowal Husar - Played by Anna Maria  
> Cheif Petty Officer Eiwan - Played by Richard  
> Captain Mirel - Played by Richard  
> Governor Ashon-Milyo - Played by Richard  
> Lt Commander Linin Favor - Played by Rich  
> Pleg and Lurka - Played by Rich  
> Malot - Played by Kevin  
> Station - Played by Tabitha  
> Ensign Ariana Serota - Played by Devon
> 
> Starbase Horizon Characters -  
> Ensign Thirteen - Played by Tabitha  
> Sebastyan Trafari - Played by Devon
> 
> USS Discovery Characters -  
> Lt Commander Outanyocon - Played by Richard  
> Lt Ejona Raiger - Played by Michael  
> Captain Liam MacLaren - Played by Caleb 
> 
> SES S'Task Characters -  
> Riov N'Vek tr'Aryn - Played by Drika  
> Uhlan A'Rhea t'Aryn - Played by Drika  
> Uhlan Latta t'Kota - Played by Tabitha  
> Arrain Willow "Nails" t'Roberg - Played by Randy  
> khre'Arrain Ryn "Anvil" tr'Pal - Played by Randy

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Location: Sentinel Station Docking Bay

The streaks that filled the viewport contracted into individual points of light as the shuttle dropped out of warp. Transitions had become mundane from repetition, but the sight before Captain Rose "Thorn" Petalosa as she navigated her small ship towards their destination was not. The massive metal planet caught her eye and her breath and it was a moment before she remembered what she was doing.

"Sentinel Station, this is DFA shutle Dragonfly on initial approach," She called to the starbase dwarfed by its companion.

=/\=DFA Dragonfly, welcome aboard,=/\= The Station replied cheerfully, it sounded excited, Thorn and her party were the first group of guests to arrive for the conference. Station's voice had a melodic quality to it, it was of a higher than average pitch, like its Bynar creators, but slower and clearer than the Bynar language. One of the docking bay doors opened, allowing the shuttle to enter, =/\=Please dock and I will show you to your quarters for the stay,=/\= it said happily.

"Well, guys, we're here," Thorn said over her shoulder where her passengers... and Smoke, who was taking advantage of the journey to soak up as much attention from the Borg they carried as he could. She was the reason they'd needed one of the larger shuttles: they'd been uncertain of the station's accomodations and had installed a regeneration booth, just in case.

Jack rolled his head toward the viewport. He was certain the voices he'd heard were a dream. Gods his head hurt. Brilliant idea celebrating with On a after an arduous away mission. Brilliant until her desk top comm activated at 0400 hours notifying her to report for an AI conference.

She'd checked the manifest and found Jack's name as well. They'd had one hour to get ready to embark. A half hour was spent with Jack reeling from the night before. A private stash of Terran alcohol. It seemed like a good idea the night before.

Tas had a big grin on his Ferengi face, his eyes shining with excitement as he scrambled out of the shuttle, the docking bay was bigger than Cromwell's. He didn't even bother to contain his enthusiasm as he grinned at the vole on his shoulder, even though AI was not something he knew a lot about but he was excited to see Sentinel Station.

Codey sniffed at the air when she exited the shuttle, she was still cautious around Smoke and had not left Tas during the journey but she now darted from the Ferengi's head briefly and explored her immediate surroundings before returning to him.

"Make the voices stop," Jack muttered. Ona snickered, "Oh, that's only the start. You'll be hearing voice after voice at this conference. Better buck up and start on coffee as soon as we dock."

"You...are no help whatsoever," Jack managed. He opened one eye and looked down at his uniform tunic. Hideously wrinkled. He thought someone had mentioned a change of clothes. 'Oh right, it was Ona...no help whatsoever,' he thought. He sought the coolness of the view portal with his forehead. He was in bad, bad shape.

Six of Twelve had spent almost the entire journey complying with Smoke's well-executed commands (to be petted), this combined with her own interest in the conference lead to a decidedly content drone who now scanned the shuttle bay, instantly feeling comfortable in the busy Station.

Michael had spent much of the flight catching up on sleep. Wishi had offered to watch MJ for him, and with Michael having no needed duties aboard the shuttle, a nap had seemed best. He came instantly awake as they slowed to sublight and made their approach. He waited until the others had stepped out of the shuttle before following.

With Ona's not so subtle support, she and West made their way out the portal and onto the docking ring. West grimaced with each small sound, mostly clangs and thuds, that rang through the docking ring. "This is torturous," he whispered to Ona. She pulled him upright, "You need to follow me and change uniforms somehow, someway, asap. You'll be on report before the keynote speaker."

Jack flinched, "Oh gods, more voices."

El arrived with a scone in one hand and an iced tea in the other, her usual coffee stash had been compromised and until she found the culprit, Hibiscus Lemonade would have to do. Her, pretty cute, supplier did say it was like "an adventure in a cup" but the lack of caffeine seemed to be less of an adventure and more of a pain in the neck.

A glowing blue orb appeared in front of the DFA Crew before rearranging into an equally blue and luminous humanoid.

Station's ancillary smiled at its newest residents, "Hello, I am Station, welcome aboard," it greeted warmly.

"You are the Station?" Six of Twelve asked perplexed, scanning the hologram in front of her, "explain.."

"I think of the physical Station as my body," Station obliged, "my intelligence, the computer system, that is like my brain, and these ancillaries... they are physical representations for my users, and for me I suppose... I can be in many places at once with them, you could say that they are my drones." it said, grinning at the Borg.

Six seemed to understand Station's explanation well, the ancillaries were a part of it, performing different functions about the rest of it and its mind was sort of like the Collective, she thought, a large entity in many places at once.

Ona felt Jack tensing up during the 'robot' exchange, "Shhhhh," she said. "No, it's not fair," he whispered, "they don't even talk straightforward, it's like cyber-torture. I confess. I did it.. Just stop talking." His voice had started to raise slightly and Ona grip his bicep tightly and feigned a small in Michael's direction.

Michael wasn't sure how comfortable he was with an AI bieng 'the station'. But no one had asked him, so he kept quiet.

Thorn had heard stories of how some of the higher-end resorts used similar systems - basically holographic representations that were designed to think they were the resort - to enhance their guests' experience, so while she thought it was a little odd that Starfleet would use something similar, her uncle Tony had always told her that Starfleet was a little odd to begin with.

A robot? Cool! Thought El.

"Can you tell me your names please?" Station asked, "so that I can check you off my register, we have a lot of people coming today."

"This drone's designation is Six of Twelve, Adjunct of DFA Cromwell-B, Tactical Drone." Six replied.

"Coffee. Where is the coffee?" Jack said aloud. He was now standing as straight as he could but not without a noticeable sway. "I'm Jack, surely there must be coffee somewhere nearby." Ona was horrified. Had she not been clenching his arm, she would have found her way across the docking ring.

She spoke quickly, "He's rebounding from...antibiotics. Something from the last mission. Forgive him." Ona's fractured smile spoke volumes.

"Hold on," Station said, cheerfully, a few minutes later another of its ancillaries appeared, having walked from the nearest replicator. It handed Jack a large cup of coffee.

Jack used both hands to accept the offering, "Oh, thank gods, you're angel."

He began sipping the coffee to accelerate his recovery.

Michael looked jealously at the cup, but held his silence. He'd worry about recaffeinating later.

Ona straightened her own tunic and nodded with confidence, "Ona, Stellar Cartography, pleasure to be here. I know Jack and I..." Jack weaved in a small circle and winked at Station, "...will enjoy this immensely." Jack was starting to come fully awake and feel the full effects of his pounding hangover. He was aware of the eyes on them and he did his best to look professional.

"Ensign Tas," Tas said looking curiously at the hologram, "and this is Codey, my pet Cardassaian vole, I did register her in advance," he said somewhat nervously.

"Captain Petalosa," Thorn replied. She had also pre-registered - offered to host a round-table, even - but she was sure the 'AI' already knew that.

"I'm El, pleased to..." El realised her hands were full and so stuffed the rest of her scone into her mouth, leaving her hand free to shake. "Noice tuh meetchyoo!" crumbs fell from her pastry stuffed gob.

"Colonel Michael Reynolds," Michael said when his time came.

"And Dr. Mi'Khail tr'Khllrenz," a voice said from just off his shoulder. Michael turned in surprise.

"Dr. Welcome," Michael said, offering his hand.

Mi'Khail looked at it, like it was offensive, and then put his arms around the marine and hugged him.

"You two want a room?" a female voice asked from behind him.

"Nails?" Rose asked, spinning to face the familiar voice. It was unlikely enough that she'd come: officially, she was there to try and learn more about Six. Unofficially... well, she had her reasons. But t'Roberg? Had she found a recording of the Cer'dan presentation from last year? Rose had meant to suggest it, but had never gotten the chance before Nails' sudden recall.

"Thorn," Nails greeted with an enigmatic smile.

"Willow. Always a pleasure," Michael said, bowing slightly.

She arched an eyebrow. "What? No hug for me?" She turned to the AI. "Arrain Willow t'Roberg," she said. "Pilot and escort for Dr.. tr'Khllrenz."

Michael hugged her, too.

"Are you sure you want to attend?" Mi'Khail asked her. "I wouldn't have thought you interested in AIs?"

Willow shrugged. "I'm mostly interested in the libations. These conferences tend to have good parties. And the company doesn't suck overly much," she said, looping her arm through Mi'Khail's.

"Careful. People might talk," he warned her.

"Let them. They're just jealous of me, hanging on the arm of a DILF.."

Smoke recovered his composure much quicker and planted himself in front of the Romulan pilot, panting a greeting at her before cocking his head to study her companion.

Nails crouched down to get on eye level with the beast and scratched behind his ears. "Such a good boy," she said. "And so is he," she added, tossing a thumb in the doc's direction. "Be nice to him."

"I... I didn't expect you to be here," Rose told her with the awkward uncertainty of just what their relationship was.

"The doc needed a ride, I could use a few days off." She shrugged. "And there's no alert 5 for me here, so... I can get a little tipsy if I feel like it... Good to see you, Thorn."

At the mention of the word 'tipsy' Jack looked to Ona for approval, and she refused to look his way.

"Six," Thorn said, turning her attention to the cause of so much trouble during their previous encounter. "You will not ask anyone on the station about their reason or ability to resist, or their species or governments' military capabilities unless specifically allowed by that individual. You will not accept any direct commands from any non-DFA perssonnel without first verifying it with a member of Cromwell's crew..." She turned to look at the Colonel. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Don't kill anyone," Michael said. "Don't even stun anyone, unless someone's life is in danger."

"Solid advice. I like Michael," Jack whispered to Ona.

"We will comply," Six promised, she puzzled for a moment, "but... if we shoot someone, are we not, therefore, putting their lives in danger?"

Michael caught the whisper, and grinned crookedly at Jack. The grin evaporated, though, when Six asked the question. "Six, your very presence puts lives in danger. Just... behave yourself. Okay?"

"We understand," Six confirmed.

Michael doubted that, but he appreciated her trying.

Station was slightly concerned about having both Borg and Romulans aboard it, especially when it had heard the Borg specifically being told 'don't kill anyone', neither species had a great track record but then, neither did Cardassians and Magar was one of its friends.

"This way," Station said cheerfully, several more ancillaries, all identical to the one that was directing them, appeared to carry baggage.

Station showed the RSE and DFA crew to their quarters, they were similar to Cromwell's in general layout but Station was deliberately accommodating, the AI generally went out of its way to try and please its users so it had adjusted the lighting in the Romulan rooms to match the preferences in its database, it had also specifically downloaded several Romulan recipes into the replicator for its guests.

"Do you have a regeneration unit?" It asked Six, "I do not know how to make one, if you do not I will ask Chief Petty Officer Eiwan.."

Six informed Station that she had a regen unit in the shuttle and Station nodded, that was one thing of its list anyway.

"If any of you need or want me please say Station, Sentinel Station or Computer and I will appear," Station told the group.

Station took each person to their quarters individually, delivering their luggage with a number of holograms who disappeared once finished.

Jack, one hand on the bulkhead, one balancing the cup of coffee, gave a nod and grin and headed in.

"I'll see you at the gathering," called Ona. She watched Jack make his way into his quarters, she shook her head, grinned

=/\=Thirteen to Sentinel Station, Federation shuttle Falcon requesting permission to dock=/\=

As it had done with Thorn and the RSE shuttle, Station opened the docking bay once more for Horizon's arrivals...

Thirteen disconnected from her console and stepped out.

"It's nice to see you in person," Station cheerfully greeted Thirteen, "welcome aboard," it said to the party.

"Not in person nor in the flesh..." chimed in Sebastyen.

"Well... she is in person I think," Station said confusedly, "though I do not suppose she has any flesh..." it agreed, not that it had mentioned any flesh, to begin with.

He stage-whispered to Marco... "These machines prefer to talk to each other in preference over us. Notice the syntax changes?"

"Not really," Marco simply said. He had agreed to go with Thirteen to the conference, but he hadn't known that Sebastyen would go as well. He had spent most of the time in the cockpit working on his new shuttle, designing modules for it and ignoring the rest of the people onboard.

"Basing an assumption on a sample size of one individual is decidedly illogical Sebastyan," Thirteen commented.

"I apologise," Station said, "I did not notice the syntax changes, but I suppose it is probably to do with familiarity. Organics are somewhat less formal with those they are familiar with, correct? I'm still getting used to my feelings so I cannot always predict how they will affect my speech pattern but Thirteen and I sometimes communicate over subspace.. I can assure you that I do not prefer talking to artificial users over organic users, you're all the same to me."

"Organics are all the same to her..." Sebastyen said with a smirk. "So often a prejudice begins with a flippant dismissal of non-uniqueness."

"The station said that she had no preference between artificial and organic users," Marco corrected. He really didn't know what the man had against artificial life forms. He could understand having something against the Borg, but people like Data or Thirteen he didn't.

"That is not what I meant," Station said anxiously, it hadn't meant to offend anyone, "I meant that I treat organic and artificial lifeforms the same, the you in question was all of you, not just organics, do you understand?"

"Organics are no different than Artificial life forms?" asked Sebastyen. "Or did you mean Artificial life forms are no different than Organics?" asked Sebastyen. Oh this was going to be a good conference.

"Those two sentences have the same meaning!" a decidedly exasperated and confused Station replied.

"Ignore him," Thirteen said, "he does it too me as well, makes my words mean things they do not."

Station did not seem happy, Thirteen didn't care one way or another what Sebastyan thought of her but Station was sensitive in that way, it wanted its users to like it and it certainly didn't want to be the cause of offence.

"Can we move on," Marco asked, "I want to take a few hours of rest before we start this conference."

"Thank you," Thirteen said, "did you get my request about charging?"

"Yes, your data port is a standard Federation port so it was not difficult.." it turned its focus to the rest of the group, "I am Sentinel Station, I can show you to your quarters now? Oh, and can I have your names for my register please?"

"Sure, lieutenant commander Marco Angelucci, chief engineer, Starbase Horizon," Marco said, giving his full title. He had some experience with artificial intelligences and he didn't want any problems.

"Oh, You have the registry!" said Sebastyen suddenly interested. "Has Miss King checked in yet?"

"I do not think so," Station replied, checking through the register for conference arrivals.

"Hmm," said Sebastyen. "First name Jo, But..."

"I cannot find anyone under the name of Jo King, at least not yet, there is still considerable time before the conference though."

"She may not be using that name," said Sebastyen. "Are you capable of being discrete?"

"I can keep a secret," Station told him, "well, provided it is not anything I'd have to report but I do not think I can be discrete in presence really because my ancillaries glow and so most people can see them from considerable distance... what did you need me to be discrete about?"

"Please, if you could, ask your attendees, if they have gone by that name or are you she?" asked Sebastyen. "I would very much like to speak to her in person.." He hoped if Station asked, she may just respond.

Station smiled, "that I can do," it said before asking a number of those there for the conference if they had ever gone by the name 'King'.

There was a pause of around 10 minutes and Station's ancillary was showing Sebastyan, Thirteen and Marco to their quarters while it made contact with its residents...

"I have asked all new arrivals if they have ever gone by the name King and none have," Station told Sebastyan once it had finished.

"You just asked everybody... Just now?" asked Sebastian sounding incredulous, and perhaps a bit impressed, or awed.

"Yes," Station confirmed, "I asked each of my new residents individually if they had ever gone by the name 'King'"

"Ah, well, that's probably why. First and last name. I am not surprised you had no hits with just 'have you ever gone by the name King.' And ask in private. She is shy, which is why I have never met her in person. You need to ask them 'Are you..."

"Understood," Station said but it soon returned the same result.

Sebastyen sighed. "Either she has not arrived, or is here under an assumed name. Perhaps one of those you've asked really is her, but she will not answer unless she feels secure and comfortable."

"That is possible," Station agreed, "if I tell them it is you looking for her do you suppose that will help?"

"Probably not. Jo doesn't know me.. Which is why I really wish to meet her," said Sebastyen.

"I see..." Station said, that made things more complicated, a shy person who may be using an alternate name who did not even know Sebastyan?. It stood little chance of getting her to reveal herself then, even if she was here.

"Oh... Maybe it is really a he... Joe..." said Sebastyen. "Like I said, never met her, er, him. You better include males in the questioning as well.

"I asked both males and females, I have a lot of species onboard and do not like to assume too much based on names, I will try again and I will mention that you wish to see them?"

"You may mention it, but I doubt it would have any positive influence on the responses." said Sebastyen. He would let Station do it's job on trying to put Sebastyen in touch with Jo King.. It was, after all, a large system designed to tend to it's inhabitants.

Station once again asked for 'Joe King' and it specified that the search request had come from Sebastyan Tafari, people were starting to get irritated by its strange question so it hoped Miss King showed up soon.

"Can you tell me where my quarters are," Marco asked.

"Yes I can," Station replied eagerly, splitting into two, "I can show you the way, if you will follow this ancillary?"

"Thanks," Marco replied, "and no worries, I'll find them. If you can just download the program onto my PADD, that would be great."

Station nodded and connected wirelessly to Marco's PaDD. It buzzed as the conference program and locations came up.

"Still nothing," Station said, "I will can ask people as they arrive though, not everyone is here yet? Are you sure this person would reveal his or herself to me though? You said they were shy and people who use alternate names often do not wish to be found."

It considered Ana (or Elizebeth) as it said that.

"Well, stay on it," encouraged Sebastyen. "She'll be turing up." Sebastyen turned around, "Oh, and a Whiskey Sour please."

Sebastyen called out to his travelling partners. "Mr. Marco, would you care for anything?"

"Just some rest," Marco said, "and it's Mr. Angelucci, or commander Angelucci if you want to be formal. See you later."

He left the group and went to his quarters for a relaxing shower and a bit of rest.

"Sorry Commander, Rest well." apologized Sebastyen. It was a silly mistake, he would have to look into making up during the conference if he could.

Station's second ancillary showed Marco to his quarters, the first still with Sebastyan.

"If you want me or need me for anything please just say Station, Sentinel Station or Computer and I will appear."

"Will do, thanks," Marco said. As soon as the hologram had disappeared, he took a relaxing shower and then shot a message to Horizon to see how things were going in engineering. He always was a bit nervous if he was away from the station for longer, especially with all the stuff that had happened lately. When he had gotten the reassurances that everything was fine, he could relax and have a nap.

"Have a nice day," Station said before the hologram vanished, leaving Marco alone in his quarters.

Another of Station's ancillaries appeared, carrying the drinks and gave them to the pair but it was only synthahol since it had been replicated.

"How about you Thirteen. An Ale, a pint... of WD 40?" asked Sebastyen.

"Nothing for me thank you," Thirteen said politely, either not getting the joke or ignoring it, it was difficult to tell.

Sebastyen shrugged, and went to his room to unpack.

"Sebastyen Tafari!" Station said eagerly before he reached his quarters, "I have a response, someone has informed me that Mr Joe King is in the Sushi bar."

At first Sebastyen was taken aback. So much so he almost asked if Sentinal Station was joking. What were the odds, then he realized it had been a message. He smiled. "Well then," he said. "Lead on MacDuff."

"Lay on MacDuff," Station corrected, "assuming you are quoting the Shakespeer play?"

Sebastyen sighed. Precision to the point of irritation. "You are, of course, correct," admitted Sebastyen. "Lay on MacDuff." he said, "Continue the fight. But everyone misquotes it. So much so, it, in and of itself is a valid quote worthy of repetition."

"Interesting," it said, "a misquote that gains enough popularity to become a cultural reference. Like 'Luke, I am your father' from the Star Wars films, the original line was "No, I am your father." or "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all," from Grimm's fairytales, the Queen in Snow White said "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

Sebastyen quoted the Shakespearean McBeth "Lay on, Macduff, And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'." It could be the rally cry for the conference. Sebastyen, the pitbull in the area with the machines. The John Henry for the 25th century. The stage was set. But first, the other players. Especially one clever enough to know who was Jo King.

"Did you want to perform the entire play?" Station asked, "We have the program in the holodeck, I can set it up if you wish?"

"Nevermind." Sebastyen told Station. "For now, my thoughts are my own. Station, please take me to this Sushi bar."


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2 - Settling in

Location: Kit's Quarters

Six of Twelve stood motionless in Kit's assigned quarters, not knowing what to do with the free time. She rarely had free time on Cromwell, she had made sure of that with her efficient scheduling but this was not Cromwell and her ordinary routine could not be followed.

"Are you just going to stand there until the conference starts?" Kit asked the drone rhetorically.

"We have no instructions," the drone explained, "provide instructions?"

Kit pondered a moment, "I don't know," she said, shaking her head, "talk to the computer?" she suggested, "I'm going to have a nap."

She was suffering from 'jet-lag' because of the time difference between Cromwell and Sentinel and therefore wanted to sleep for a bit before the conference started.

"Station?" Six asked when Kit had gone to bed.

"Yes?" Station replied, its ancillary appearing.

"We are to talk to you," Six said, "do we have permission to ask if you would resist the Borg and why?" she remembered Thorn's instruction, she would check it was okay first with these individuals instead of upsetting them as she had with the Romulans.

"Ask anything you want," Station replied.

"Would you resist assimilation?" Six of Twelve predictably asked.

"I can't really say," Station replied, "I don't know enough about it... do the Borg assimilate entities like me?"

Six of Twelve paused and considered, "they assimilate space stations and the information stored within your database."

"But what about me?" Station asked, "my... personality? Would they assimilate that?"

"Personality?" Six asked she wasn't totally sure what a personality even was, "all of your distinctiveness would adapt to service the Borg, your information, your memories and your physical structure."

"But not my individuality?" Station asked, "that is where most of the 'distinctiveness' is you know?"

Six raised her eyebrow, that was an interesting concept, was distinctiveness lost with individuality?

"No," She said, "individuality is irrelevant."

"Then... I do not think so, I wouldn't be me anymore without my personality," Station shuddered slightly, "it sounds awful, I would be there but I wouldn't be at the same time." it actually sounded uncomfortably familiar.

Six did not seem to understand the answer, though it was one she had heard before. Evidently, the AI valued its individuality as much as the organic individuals she had spoken with.

"What would happen to my users if I was assimilated?" Station asked, pretty sure it didn't want to know.

"They would become drones, like Six of Twelve." Six explained.

"Would they lose their individuality too?" Station asked.

"Yes," The drone confirmed.

Station frowned at Six of Twelve, that did not sound good at all and it decided to change the subject.

"Are you looking forward to the conference?"

"We cannot see forward in time, only backwards," Six replied.

"True," Station agreed, considering the expression, "I mean are you excited?"

"We do not know," Six said, "we are content and we are interested at the moment," she said, detailing the two 'emotions' she was processing.

"Interested and content," Station commented, it sort of understood Six, there was a time where it would not have felt anything more than 'interested and content', "well, those are good things so I am glad."

Location: Rose's Quarters

Rose lay out her clothes: a spare uniform, jeans, t-shirts, a few button-downs, the essentials and one nice dress. Not nice nice, but suitable for a date. A first date, at least. She really hadn't expected to need more: after getting kicked out of the bar at last year's conference for flirting with the bouncer's boyfriend, she'd decided to play it safe. That had to have been a sight: her, being thrown out by a five-foot-tall Vulcan. At least she hadn't physically thrown her out, thank God.

Even her 'essentials' had tended more towards the practical than pretty. Of course, she hadn't expected to run into Nails on this trip. She wasn't sure if their previous encounter was a one-time thing, or if it might grow into something more, but Uncle Tony had always told her marines had to be prepared for any contingency.

Looked like a trip to the promenade was in her future.

Thorn's console beeped and Station's voice came out, "Captain Rose Petalosa?" it asked.

"Yes?" Rose asked as she began putting away her clothes.

"Do you know of anyone by the name of King or have you ever used this name yourself?" Station asked, "another of the conference guests is looking for her."

"King?" She asked, looking up at her reflection in the mirror. And maybe a trip to the salon. "Don't think I know any Kings."

"Thank you anyway," Station said, a hint of disappointment in its voice, no one seemed to know where Miss King was.

Rose managed to finish stowing her clothes and was working on arranging her toiletries when she was interrupted again.

Again the console beeped and this time Station asked, "The first name is Joe, Joe King."

"Joe King?" She replied, her mind quickly putting together the two words.

"Yes that is right, Sebastyan Tafari wishes to speak to her and says she may be using another name." Station explained.

Oh, she had to meet this mister Tafari. "Now that you mention it, I think I did bump into a Mister King over by the sushi bar," Rose told the station, deciding to play along. Who knew? Maybe this prankster would be cute. And if not, it might be fun to send him on a wild goose chase of his own.

Besides, she was hungry.

"Thank you!" Station replied happily, it felt relieved. It had heard some very strange responses in answer to its question; some of its users had even burst out laughing and Station had no idea why.

Chuckling to herself, Rose quickly changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a button-down before headed towards the promenade.

Oh, this could be fun.

Location: Second Chances Cafe

Tas strolled down Sentinel Station's promenade, looking around for some sort of souvenir to bring back for Azel. He'd spotted a shop called Namche Bazzar that looked good for that kind of thing and was about to go in when the vole on his head suddenly disembarked and darted down the path.

"Codey!" Tas called, exasperated, it wasn't like her to run off.

"Codey?" He heard a familiar voice echo uncertainly. The petite woman bent down to pick up the bouncing Cardassian vole.

Codey squeaked at Paige and jumped into her arms, purring. Tas caught up, panting, and to his astonishment discovered his best friend!

A big grin of surprise entered the Ferengi's face and without even speaking he hugged Paige, squeezing her tightly.

"Its so good to see you," he said, overjoyed.

"Tas?" Paige asked, still taken by surprise. Her brain finally catching up with the events, she returned his bear hug with one of her own. "Tas!"

Composing himself now, Tas released Paige from his bear hug but continued to grin at her, "are you here for the conference?" he asked.

"Captain wants me to expand my horizons," She agreed with a grin as broad as his, tucking her arm around his waist as the pair walked. "What about you? I mean you're a medic. Your captain wants you to learn how to debug AIs, or something?"

"Close," Tas commented, "I'm here mostly with the hopes of learning something about our Borg drone if she ever really needs medical attention I'm not sure where I'd start," he shook his head, Six was more of an excuse than a reason in this case, the real reason he'd volunteered for the conference was to see the Station; Tas was pretty much there for the party.

Paige nodded. "That makes sense. What about Azel? Did she get to come with you?"

"No," Tas said, he sounded a little disappointed, "she wanted too but she's gone to Chetzia to sit her Secondary exams, talk about bad timing."

"Yeah, probably not the best time to pull her out of school," Paige agreed.

"I wanted to try and bring her back a souvenir or something but this place is so big... I mean it's not... not really for a Station its pretty small but I'm used too..." he caught himself rambling and grinned again, "nevermind, I'll have to introduce you to Six, Colonel Reynolds and Peta... uh..."

"Petalosa," She finished for him. "C'mon Tas, I know you like to think the best of people, but..."

Tas blushed, "yeah I know but she was the pilot, I can't totally avoid her you know," he said..

"Have you tried?" Paige asked before shaking her head. After four years of watching after her friend, it was hard not to anymore. He was an ensign now, not a fresh-faced cadet, and she had to learn to let him learn from his own mistakes. That didn't mean that she'd let Petalosa get away with hurting Tas, though.

"How about something to eat?" Tas suggested, mostly hoping to change the subject, "I passed a cafe called Second Chances."

Tas caught himself staring at Paige and blushed, looking away, he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed her.

"And then we can look for something for Azel, and maybe a toy for Codey," She added, reaching up to scratch the vole riding in her usual place between Tas's ears. Realizing something for the first time, Paige giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Tas asked, immediately looking down to see if he'd put his shirt on backwards or something, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"You've got a vole between your ears," She explained, squeezing his side. "Does that mean she's the brains of the outfit?"

"Probably," Tas agreed, laughing as well, "one of us had to have a brain and we both know its not me, what do you think Codey?" he asked the vole.

She squeaked her approval and jumped excitedly between Paige and Tas.

She'd heard 'food' and 'toys' and both of those things were decidedly good words.

Paige laughed at the vole's antics. To say she was normally more reserved than this was probably an understatement, but it had been a good six months since she'd seen Tas and that - combined with the fact that this was her first time flying solo since she'd graduated - seemed to have lessened her self-control just a bit.

Tas lead the way to Second Chances... or tried too... he actually got them lost and had to ask Station for help. Some things never changed and Tas' orienteering ability was one of those things but the pair arrived at Second Chances and headed in.

The cafe smelled of coffee and cake and Tas realized how hungry he was, Station's ancillaries bustled about, helping Ana, the proprietor and baker, because the cafe was so popular and therefore quite busy.

Nearby, a tall, caramel-skinned woman in jeans walking with a large, three-tailed dog spied the Ferengi and his red-headed companion and smiled. She'd never pictured Tas as a lady's man, but he'd obviously done well, and fast. The redhead didn't even seem to mind his odd little pet, which was definitely a good sign. Good for him. Who knew? If he could find someone, maybe there was hope for her.

"Welcome to Second Chances." Ana said to her newest customer. "let's find you a table."

She led him to a table and handed him a menu. "One of my helpers will be here in just a few minutes to take your order. May I get you some coffee while you are looking over the menu?"

"I'd love some coffee thank you," Tas replied, looking at the menu and feeling instantly hungry, it all looked so delicious.

"Same here," Paige said. "With cream and honey, if you have it."

Station came over a little later to take the pair's orders.

"Hello again," it said brightly.

"You really are everywhere aren't you?" Tas asked the hologram, "um, can I have some carrot cake please, and a biscuit for Codey?"

"A scone," His companion said, still in shock about finding him. After six months apart, she had so much she wanted to tell im about - even leaving out what she couldn't talk about - that it damed up before it could reach her mouth. Unable to say anything else, she focused on their server. "You really are everywhere," She said lamely.

"Yes, I am everywhere," it grinned, "won't be long," Station said, it petted the vole and then left to give Ana the orders.

Ana assembled the orders and carried them to the couple's table. "Here you go. Everything is freshly made. I hope you will enjoy it. Please let me or one of Station's ancillaries know if you need anything else. And thank you so much for choosing Second Chances."

"So, what have you been doing?" Paige asked, hoping that his telling her about life on Cromwell might loosen her tongue. "Tell me everything!"

Tas grinned "I'll tell you everything I can," he said "half of it's classified."

"Understood," She replied, adding appropriate amounts of cream and honey to her coffee.

"Well, we've been working with ... um... hopefully a potential ally," he said, not sure how much he was allowed to share about the Romulans.

"Oh?" Paige promted, testing her coffee. She wondered if this new ally was a known entity or if it was a first contact. The latter was unlikely - what with Cromwell being a warship and all - But then again, this was also the same ship that counted Borg and known terrorists among her crew.

"It's meant we've been stuck around a planet for months," he said, "but something really weird happened only a few days ago."

"What?" She asked, adding another dollop of honey to her drink. She was a firm believer that a proper coffee buzz was two parts sugar rush and one part caffeine.

"Alternate universe," Tas said "guessing you know more about that kind of thing than me but one of our away teams went through a void and ended up in another universe!"

"Really?" Paige said. She actually did know something about parallel universes as part of the project she'd been assigned to, which was why she found herself giving shorter and shorter responses. Operational security could really be a bitch.

"I wasn't with the team but I did meet their counterparts," Tas said, "they were from somewhere called the Terran Empire and it sounded awful."

His friend mm'd around her coffee. Sometimes operational security really sucked. She would have loved to ask him all sorts of questions about their visitors, but even her knowing what questions to ask could tip someone off on what they were researching - especially someone who actually knew about the project, like Tas.

"We also had someone over from the federation doing a project with Kit and Six. Six is the drone I told you about in my message."

"A DFA drone," Paige said, shaking her head. "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around that. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"I will, she's here, on Sentinel I mean, for the conference," Tas said, "she scared me half to death the first time I met her," he grinned sheepishly, he had told Paige what had happened on his FIRST DAY when he met Six of Twelve in Cromwell's corridors and called the bridge, "but she's alright really. I mean she's strange but then, so I am and you like me." He grinned, "well I'm sure you like me most of the time anyway." he added.

"So, what about you?" Tas asked, he couldn't seem to stop smiling, it was such an unexpected surprise, "what have you been up to on Seraphim?"

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "You, my friend, are looking at the official FNG of the ship," She told him.

Tas laughed, he'd gotten fairly lucky in that regard. With all the chaos that had been going on on Cromwell he had pretty much been thrown into the deep end straight away and oddly enough that had helped with integration, that and, well nowhere was accepting like Cromwell was.

"Captain Angelino believes that every crewmember should at least be familiar with every other crewmember's job," She told him. "I've gotten to do everything from waste management to navigation. And that's on top of my standard rotations through all the science departments."

"Ew," Tas said in response to waste management, for a medic, Tas could be pretty squeamish at times, "that sounds exhausting," he continued.

"I suppose I have been working on the Eridi III project more than the others, but that's..." Paige paused, taking another sip of her coffee. "I'd love to talk to your Major Renolds about his time there, sometime."

"Let me guess, classified?" Tas asked with a grin, he knew the feeling, he would have liked to have told her about the Romulans but couldn't for the same reason, "and its Colonel now, he's here too, I'll introduce you at the party tonight."

"Colonel, sorry," She corrected.

"So, you've talked a lot about work but what about life?" Tas asked, "boyfriend yet?" he teased.

Ana went back to check on the couple to see if they needed anything else... And she refilled their cups with coffee.

Paige thanked the server before answering Tas' question. "No. I think I told you we left Greg on Magdalor? We've traded messages a few times, but that's about it. And with my schedule... this is the closest thing I've gotten to free time in months."

"Yeah, with all the chaos on Cromwell, I've not had much free time either," Tas said, "we'll have to make the most of it while we're here."

"We?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew he'd had a bit of a thing for her that first year at the academy, but she could have sworn Jensen'd wiped any trace of that from his - or Codey's, rather - mind.

"Well, we'll have time outside the conference," Tas said smiling, "half the reason I came was for the 'at work vacation'" he admitted, "there's a welcoming party tonight and I'll introduce you to Colonel Reynolds, and Six. You'll like Reynolds, I don't know him all that well yet but I'm pretty sure he's the sort you'd like."

"He's a marine, so he can't be all bad," She agreed. "What about Six? Is she the sort I'll like?"

"Six is... entertaining," Tas said, struggling for an adjective that described the drone well "but she might ask why you resist the Borg."

"The answer to that's easy; I'm stubborn," Paige told her friend.

"May I get you something else?" Ana asked. She was so happy, her future here was suddenly looking very bright.

"Yes thank you," Tas said, "this is a lovely place, could I have some more of this carrot cake to take home?"

"Of course. I will box it for you. And I do hope you enjoyed your meal and will come back." Ana said.

She went back to the kitchen and soon returned with a box that contained two large slices of the freshly baked carrot cake. "Here you go. And please come back soon." Ana beamed at the couple.

"Now, we need to find Az a gift," Tas said, "I hope she does well on her exams Paige, she told me the other day that she was thinking of going to the acadamy once she finishes school."

"Hey, if you can make it... Sir," Paige teased.

Location: Namche Bazaar

Paige and Tas wandered into Namche Bazaar, it seemed like the sort of place that sold a big mix of things and Tas hoped he could get a souvenir for Azel here.

"Well hello there," Husar emerged at the sound of the doors opening, rather like a hungry vole scenting food, "How can I help you?"

Paige tilted her head towards her companion, taking in the Cardassian shopkeeper. "He's the one looking."

"I'm um... I'm looking for a gift for my sister," Tas told Husar.

He felt a bit awkward about Paige's 'we' question but had done his best to but it out of his mind. He hadn't exactly meant it like that, he'd just meant they'd make the best of the free time, but Tas was starting to wonder how he felt about Paige. He'd missed her a lot over the past 6 months but he'd always thought of her as a friend, more like family really... but then... he had been jealous when he heard about Greg and he had missed her... a lot. He just wasn't sure and was scared to try and find out, worried it would jeopardize their friendship. She was his best friend, after all, he knew that much for sure.

"So this sister...what exactly does she like or can she answer for herself?" Husar asked, assuming that Taz was referring to Paige. She was jumping to the wrong conclusion without a care in the world.

Tas grinned, other than a similarity in height, he and Paige looked nothing alike. The difference in species for one thing although it was possible Husar had assumed an adoptive relationship.

His companion's snort at Husar's assumption mirrored Tas's reasoning, even if she did think of him as a kid brother. "Wrong sister," She replied.

"Ah so you two are not related. I stand corrected." Husar gave a polite bow of the head, "Which brings me to my original question - what kind of gift were you after? Something for a small child or adult...?"

"Teenager," Paige replied, trying to remember just how old Azel was. More than ten years younger than her, but she wasn't exactly sure.

"She's 16," Tas added, "she wanted to come but couldn't because of exams so I was hoping to bring something back for her."

"I have everything from the exotic to the mundane and of course I have some rare treasures from the Sphere. Most tourists find a unique treasure makes for a wonderful gift -" Yeah she was spinning a few yarns here but then she always had "authentic" junk from the Sphere to sell.

Tas might not have been the most Ferengi-ish Ferengi but he had learned something in those many years of forced economic classes. "I would love to see these treasures," he said, however, showing no sign of how dubious he was, he intended on being careful though.

"Hmmm, now many people like to come away with an ancient -" Piece of junk from one of the many crashed ships, "- relic from the Sphere. Not the really ancient pieces of course since no-one is supposed to sell Builder relics. Of course you can get such things for the right price...just how much do you like this sister?"

"You know Tas, when I was her age, I was more into clothes and gaudy jewelry that 'treasures'," Paige told her friend and thought for a moment. "Probably not earrings."

"How unCardassian." Husar snorted, since the Hebitian age most Cardassians had rejected luxury and ornamentation. Or at least they claimed to, "So you think your sister wants something...what is the word...pink? Fluffy?"

"That's not quite what I said..." Paige began.

"Fluffy?" Tas asked, intrigued enough to want to at least know more.

"Perhaps a soft toy? I might have just the thing..." Husar remembered a shipment that had newly arrived and was a novelty lot. Mind you she was sure this batch of tourists would buy some. She went rummaging and pulled out one of the toys: it was pale and big eyed, looking ever so much like a Lacosian but more appealing.

The science officer wasn't sure about the idea of getting Azel a stuffed animal. She really didn't know Azel very well, but most kids that age that she'd encountered tended to avoid anything 'childish'.

Tas smiled, "it is pretty cute," he agreed, "but what is it?"

"Ah clearly my dears you have not heard of the vermin - I mean inhabitants of the Sphere. This is a Lacosian, an authentic souvenir of the Sphere and less trouble than the real thing. You won't find this anywhere else so what better gift...and feel free to buy two. Or more." Husar passed over the toy and the future survival of a certain craftsman depended on whether anyone actually bought his toys.

"She is sixteen, you know," Paige reminded her friend. "She might like something a little more, you know... adult?"

Codey, the Cardassian vole seated on Tas' head sniffed the air, there was a smell in here she did not like... other voles?

She squeaked but Tas calmed her down, stroking her head and assuming she wanted the toy.

"Anything else?" he asked, holding tightly to the now wriggling animal.

Husar answered, "Well I also have cans of air from the Sphere - tell your friends at home they can breath the authentic air from a Dyson Sphere! And if I may borrow your female friend's suggestion - I have earrings made to look like the Sphere. That is if you sister is...girly."

"I am not buying air," Tas said, having to try not to laugh, "the jewellery I would like to see though, and I'll have a few of those toys. Christmas is coming up soon and I have a friend who might like one... oh and Codey seems to want one."

"Maybe a locket?" Paige suggested.

"A locket? Oh I suppose I would have one with the other jewelry." Husar fished one out that also resembled the Sphere, "Would this do? Perhaps not..."

Tas looked at Paige, holding up a piece of Husar's Sphere themed jewellery, "what do you think?" he asked.

"She's your sister. I'm just here to make sure you can find your way back to your quarters," She reminded him before wincing internally. That had not come out the way she'd intended.

Tas blushed and there was a silence, it felt like a long awkward silence before Tas spoke again "ye... yeah, I think the locket, how... um.. how much for the locket and the toys?"

"For you? Oh let's say 20 credits and I will throw in the locket." Husar said, it was slightly overpriced but she didn't always have to skin the customers and leave them empty.

"I'll take them, have a nice day," The Ferengi said to Husar, he seemed a little distracted as he payed for the gifts and left with Paige.

After about 5 minutes of silence, the pair arrived at Tas' quarters and the medic looked awkwardly again at his friend, remembering what Jensen had said on graduation... sometimes you have to ask.

"P... Paige?" he asked anxiously, looking into her eyes, "there's... there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" She asked.

"I've missed you... I mean I've really missed you and... well... um..." Tas stammered, "I think, I mean you've always been such a close friend and I didn't want to screw it up and then with Jensen I..."

He isn't, Paige thought as he stammered through his speach.

"I think I might have feelings for you Paige," Tas said.

He felt uncomfortable, it had clearly been difficult to admit because he wasn't sure of his own feelings and he also doubted she'd feel the same.

He is.

"Tas..." Paige sighed.

"That didn't sound good..." Tas said in response to the sigh but he'd expected this.

"You're like my little brother," She explained. "It'd... it'd be weird."

"Maybe," Tas admitted, he seemed more relaxed now, glad it was out in the open.

Not that long ago he would have said the same thing, that Paige was family, like his sister, but being apart for so long had messed with his feelings and left him confused and unsure, "but you know, we've always been pretty weird."

"Okay, none of this has exactly been normal," Paige laughed lightly. "But it wouldn't work. I've been looking out for you for too long. That just doesn't work in a relationship: you need a partner, not a caretaker, and I don't know if I could make that switch."

"I don't need protecting Paige," Tas promised, "not anymore," he wasn't totally sure that was true but he wanted it to be, he was a DFA ensign now, after all, he had to look after himself and Azel as well.

"You need somebody who likes Codey," She told him.

The initial hurt that had been present on Tas' features relaxed now and he smiled at Paige softly, "I get it," he said and it sounded genuine "and you know, your probably right," he sighed, feelings didn't just go away like that but they would eventually and there friendship mattered a whole lot more than that.

"Wait a minute... I thought you did like Codey?" he asked, taking fake-offence, though there was some genuine surprise mixed in there as well.

"Well, yeah," She admitted, looking up at the vole. "But you know how long that took? Second semester. You need someone who isn't freaked out by her the first time they meet her. I mean, remember what I did the first time you introduced us? I tried to talk you into getting rid of her. That's not what you want."

"The only person I've met so far who immediately liked Codey has a disruptor where her arm should be," Tas told Paige with a grin, "so I think it might be a while before I find that person."

"Well maybe someone who doesn't run away screaming then," Paige compromised, scratching the offending vole's head before studying her friend. "We good?" She asked.

"We're good," Tas said smiling a little sadly at Paige, "one thing though, I don't ever want to lose you okay, so ... want to just... pretend this didn't happen?"

"No, but we've been through too much together to let it get in the way of anything."

At least if they nipped it in the bud now. If they did actually get together, it would end badly - just like real family, Tas could annoy her like no one else - and then their friendship would be over.

"See you at the party tonight?" Tas asked. He seemed more relaxed now, the tension had gone because one way or another the Elephant in the Room had been addressed and he knew now so he didn't regret telling her.

"Wouldn't miss it," Paige told him. She did touch him on the arm, though, before her could turn to leave. "I did miss you, too."

Tas grinned, a familiar grin to reassure her that he was okay, before heading into his quarters to put his stuff away and find something to wear for the party.

Location: Sushi Bar

Rose sat at the counter, nibbling on temaki and allowing Smoke to keep a watch out for Mister Tafari. Mostly, at least. She couldn't help but throw an occasion glance at the doorway reflected in the aquarium behind the bar, nor could she quite control the mischievous grin that kept creeping onto her face.

In spite of her occasional watch, it was the staccato thumping of Smoke's tails that alerted her to the possible arrival of her quarry.

Sebsatyen had returned to his room, to Station's annoyance and impatience. He felt he at least ought to freshen up. He took the time to change from his travelling suit into a more dressy evening wear, deciding on the three-piece over the blazer.

"Computer, guidance to the Sushi bar," said Sebastyen formally.

"This way," Station said, the holographic floating orb lead to Sebastyan to the Sushi bar. It would take him the most efficent way, unlike Victor who had been taking half way across the Station when he had made the same request.

"Give me a rundown on this Jo King please." said Sebastyen, walking along with a limp and his cane.

"Black hair, brown eyes, human female. She had an inawar with her," Station replied, describing Rose, "tall... oh and her facial features are unusually symmetrical and she seemed very intersted in meeting you."

Sebastyen laughed. "Station, are you playing matchmaker?"

"I was not, the last time I attempted a relationship myself it did not end well, meddling in the relations of my users therefore is probably not a good idea," Station replied, "I can try if you wish however, there are matchmaking algorithms, people have been using them since the late 20th century."

"Please do not. i-Harmony, Match dot Galaxy, or any other AI is not going to find me a better match than I." warned Sebastyen. "Organics barely understand love. If you act as if an AI will do better than an organic, you will take away the last good quality about humanity." He paused, "Or is that your intention? To show that AI can do all, better, faster than organics?" asked Sebastyen.

"I do not intend on proving anything," Station said indifferently, "I asked only because you suggested it, to be honest, I think I would be a poor matchmaker and would prefer not to try but granting all requests from my users falls under the catagory of my purpose."

"What is your purpose?" asked Sebastyen

"I am a Federation Station, my primary purpose is as a research facility and a base in orbit of the Dyson Sphere," Station replied, "the purpose of the update that made me... me... is to serve and protect my residents."

"Let me rephrase," he said. "What are your personal goals?"

"Processing..."

Sebastyen tapped his fingers on his cane while he waited. He had a date, and Station was asking for a sit down psychiatry session.

"Sorry, I am not certain I understand the question," Station explained, "are personal goals different to a function?"

"You are an AI." said Sebastyen. "Think about it. If I perform a function, I do so because that is my job, my assignment. But it does not mean it is what I desire to do."

"An example might help," Station said, "what are your personal goals Sebastyan Tafari?"

"Personal," said Sebastyen.

As delightful as the conversation had been, they were in front of a Sushi bar.. "Thank you Station. You are dismissed," said the lawyer.

Sebastyen studied the Sushi bar briefly before entering. It was a prototypical Sushi bar with tables, hanging tapestries to section off portions of the room, a long bar that allowed the patrons to observe the chefs in action.

What was more unique was the large tank which contained fresh Sushi.

Gaspar paused long enough to drape a white cloth over his arm, purely for effect and then approached the new guest (hopefully one prepared to spend and tip graciously). Whoever he was, he was looking at the display tank with some interest, which gave a perfect opportunity to say, "Welcome to the Sushi Bar, would you care to be seated with a view of the aquarium? Or perhaps the chef's table?"

Anyplace, I would like a position where I could observe the people." said Sebastyen. "I enjoy watching the people, and may be meeting a friend, if they show up."

"Ah of course, well of course I can show you to a table for two with a view." Gaspar guided the man to a nearby table, no need to make him walk far.

Sebastyen followed, and took a seat. He was in his mid forties, but looked older. He had the cane, which alternately was for help and for show. He was not heavy, and probably was once more robust. And he sported a Goatee.

"And perhaps sir would like to begin with refreshments...there is replicated sake which is authentic, tsing tao beer or perhaps some water, locally sourced from the Sphere." The last one was a lie, the water was no more exotic than recycled water on the station but the tourists believed they were getting an exotic treat.

Sebastyen bit, "I'll take the Dyson Sphere water please."

"What do you think?" Rose asked quietly, reatching down to scrath Smoke behind the ears. While she did tend to go for older men, the newcomer he'd pointed out was a bit older than she preferred. He did look like he'd had an interesting life, though. Smoke panted up at her and she finished the last of the fish on her plate and picked up her glass.

"May I?" She asked the older gentleman, gesturing at the empty seat.

"I am looking to meet someone, unless" said Sebastyen politely, "are you Jo King?" he asked, careful with the pronunciation of the name.

Bingo.

"Josephine, actually," She replied. "Only my friends call me Jo. And this is Smoke," She added, scratching the inawar's head.

"Well Hello Smoke," said Sebastyen, "And Hello miss King."

"I don't think I've seen you around here," Rose told him, relying on the simple truth to try and misdirect him. "Are you new to the station?"

Sebastyen looked around at the Sushi bar, and the station in general. "New in terms of habitation in this station? Or new as a visitor?" He looked across the table, "Or do you mean am I new to the Station, as she has never met me before?"

"Any of the above," She replied.. "A philosopher, I see."

"Oh, I am just passing through." said Sebastyen. "Yourself?"

"Shuttling around people for the conference," She told him, sipping at her saki. "I'm a pilot."

"And out of uniform," said Sebastyen. "Pilot would not have been my first guess."

Feeling rather like an intruder Gaspar coughed politely, just for attention and then asked vaguely and indirectly, "Would the young lady care for anything?"

"Miss...?" began Sebastyen hesitantly.

"King," She smiled..

"...will be joining me for dinner this evening." said Sebastyen..

"Thank you," She nodded.

"Excellent!" Gaspar pulled

"Let's start with the authentic replicated sake," said Sebasteyn as he shot a grin over to Thorn.

"I would take another," She agreed. "And some Edamame, please."

"Of course, and may I say an excellent choice." He made a note on the PADD and went for the kitchens.

She turned to her host. "If it's anything like their temaki, it should be very good."

"You know your way around a meal Miss King," said Sebastyen.

"My family runs a restaurant," 'Jo' told him. "Japanese-Italian fusion.."

"Where east meets West, A most unique combination I don't believe I've come across before. Where is this restaurant?" asked Sebastyen interested. "Or let me guess, somewhere along the silk road?"

That got a light laugh from his companion. "No. The Silk Road's the other side of town," She told him. "They're more middle-eastern / mediterranean."

"Shuttling conference attendees does not sound like a very interesting job, or are you transporting AI around?" asked Sebastyen..

"Just biologicals," 'Jo' answered, not quite answering his question. After all, who said AIs had to be computers?

"Well, I should have guessed that." said Sebastyen. "There really is no need for AI to hop on a shuttle to travel is there? They could just... Beam themselves across the galaxy, attached to somebody's text message. " Sebastyen paused, amused at the image. "Or, they could just fly themselves couldn't they?"

"Fly themselves?" She asked.

"I don't see any real limitation on their flight abilities, and I would have to say, AI are more likely to be able to handle the rigers of Space flight much better than..." Sebastyen paused, 'you' was probably not the right word to use here. "...well anyone..."

"Kind of hard to cram a warp core in a humanoid form," 'Jo' commented.

"But pretty easy to cram an AI into any vessel you wish," said Sebastyen.

"And I suppose you've got a point: why couldn't an AI pilot a shuttle?" She paused, as if in thought... "In fact, I think I may have heard something about the DFA doing just that."

"Shuttle, Starship, Spacestation." Sebastyen was careful to say the last as one word so as not to inadvertently call Station to their table. "Won't need people to shuttle people around anymore..."

"I am curious about one thing, Mister..." 'Jo' began, changing the subject.

"Mmm?" said Sebastyen taking a sip of the 'Authentic Replicated' sake.

"Why would someone I've never met before ask the station to find me?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. Next to her, Smoke's tails started thumping.

"Ah, an excellent question," said Sebastyen. "But perhaps, we should be asking, why would someone respond to someone else's name?"

Rose's eyebrows arched at his comment. "What a silly idea," She deflected.

"Perhaps, but it is easier for you to prove who you are, than for me to prove who you are not," said Sebastyen.

"Maybe I'm just curious about who would be stupid enough to try and pull a fast one on Station."

"Thyme," said Sebastyen. "But call me Justin. Ah, Sushi," as the waiter put down the first offerings for dinner. "And why would you denigrate the idea?"

"I would have thought that someone of your obviously advanced experience would know better than to pull a prank on whoever controls your life support... gravity... replicators... You get the idea," Rose said.

Sebastyen let the jibe at his age pass, whether by design or by nativity. "And live your entire life in fear Miss King?" asked Sebastyen. "There is always someone at the controls. I am surprised you would be content to accept someone else's decisions. You know, that is the next step. The Sta..." he stopped himself, "...the system will soon be running your pilot job, and you will have to find something new to do. Or just go along for the ride."

"You'd better hope she doesn't have a sense of humor, Mister Tafari," She warned him with a smile. "Otherwise life might get a little interesting for you."

"Ah," said Sebastyen, between bites of Ginger. "But don't you think? That would be the most elegant of proof of sentience, that the AI has a personality that is not just programming? Original thought, and appreciation of humor?"

"If that's what it takes to be sentient, then I've met a couple of lieutenants who would fail the test," She replied, picking at her own food. This really was fun, this banter, and it gave her fodder for her upcoming talk.

"Now that is the issue, is it not?" asked Sebastyen. "Do you blindly accept that the AI hassufficient programming to simulate humor, or perhaps a decision making tree, that you trust it to watch out for you in all aspects of your life, surrendering your own free will to that of it's programmers...Or," said Sebastyen, using the chopstick, to accentuate the point, "Do you trust yourself to make decisions for yourself?"

"That's pretty much what the military is, or slavery."

"And will you let it fly the shuttles everywhere for you, and everyone else, no longer having input to flying the shuttle yourself?" asked Sebastyen.

"I wouldn't let an EMH pilot a shuttle," Rose conceded. "But then again, I wouldn't want a pilot doing surgery, either."

"So you would agree then, a qualified individual should be able to perform the job. Whether an EMH surgeon, or a Qualified AI pilot?" asked Sebastyen.

"That's the thing: all of your arguments apply to... to 'natural intelligences', too," She told him. "The galaxy is full of people who can barely be trusted to tie their own shoes without supervision. Just because someone can't do something doesn't mean they're not sentient."

Sebastyen laughed. "I will concede that point," said the lawyer. "But what about allowing an AI to make determinations for you? Do you let the EMH make your medical decisions?"

"Been there, done that," Rose said. "Usually I tell 'em what's going on and they figure out how to fix it. But there has been a couple of times when I wasn't able to and they still managed to figure things out.."

"The current EMHs have more medical knowledge than any organic physician. What about AI pilots? Would you surrender your stick to an AI, who can respond faster, navigate better than you ever could?" asked Sebastyen. He signaled the waiter for another round of the Sake.

The marine pilot didn't know if it was the saki or the irony of his comments that caused it, but she burst out laughing.

"You find that amusing?" asked Sebastyen alarmed.

"You wouldn't know an AI if it bit you in the ass," She told him, trying to contain her laughter.

Sebastyen, glowered. He was one sentence from calling Station and telling her that he believed this Miss King was a real person, either passing or failing the Turing test..

"Captain Rose Petalosa, DFA Marine Corps," She said, extending her hand and finally letting him in on the joke. "Recombinant human. That means I was made in a lab, in case you were wondering."

Sebastyen had to do some mental juggling to reorient. So Thorn was not an AI, or did she consider herself an AI? "Genetic manipulation or a clone?" asked Sebastyen..

"Chimera," She replied.

"And you consider yourself an artificial Intelligence?" asked Sebastyen.

"Built from the ground up from at least a dozen different species? You tell me." Rose answered. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I nail the 'artificial' part, but I am a marine, so there might be some question about whether I'm 'intelligent' or not."

"Interesting, the bigger question is are you considered a person in the eyes of the law?" asked Sebastyen. "Or would you classify yourself as AI?"

"That's the thing: there's really no good definition for artificial intelligence beyond that they're artificial and they're intelligent."

"I see." said Sebastyen.

"That's actually why I'm here," She explained. "To see if we can't nail down a little less vague definition."

"There always has to be someone on the forefront of changing perceptions," said Sebastyen. He pulled out a card, and slid it across the table to Rose. "If you ever find yourself getting boxed in by the rules, give me a call."

The Card read: Sebastyen Tafari, Esq.

Starbase Horizon

Agent of Change.

"Thank you," Rose replied, taking the card and slipping into her breast pocket before looking at the crono. "But if you'll excuse me, I've got a party to get ready for."

"Of Course, as do I." said Sebasteyn. "Thank you for taking the time to meet me Miss King," said the lawyer with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
